Spreading Our Wings
by AngelPearl623
Summary: It's 4 years after ABA and things are a little different. Charlie's in San Francisco with Sergei and Galina. Jody's in New York with Eva, Erik, and Cooper. Can the long distance between them stop true love?
1. 1

Spreading Our Wings ****

Spreading Our Wings

One

Jody Sawyer sat on her best friend's couch. It had been 4 years since they graduated ABA and they were now both 23.

"So, have you heard from Charlie lately?" Eva asked casually.

Jody sighed, shook her head and muttered, "No."

After only a year at ABC, Charlie Simms had moved across the country to join the San Francisco Ballet. He and Jody had been in a long distance relationship for the past 3 years now.

"Oh, well, I'm sure he'll call soon."

"No he won't." Jody stated. "Me and Charlie don't have a normal long distance relationship. He comes to New York one week a year. I see him 2 days out of those seven. I see my boyfriend 2 days a year! There's something wrong with that. And what the heck is he doing the other 5 days?"

Eva shrugged. "Well, he spends one day with me and one days with Erik. But that still leaves 3 days."

Jody sighed. "I mean, come on, this is insane. He moved 3 years ago and I've seen him 6 days since then. That's not even a whole week! And so I have 6 days out of, what, 21 days! Not even a third!"

"Calm down girl! Doesn't he ever call?"

"About once every 4 months. And the most we ever talk at once is about half an hour."

"Oh, well, doesn't he write?"

"Christmas, Birthday, and Valentine cards. That's it. And he doesn't say much in those anyway."

"Well, maybe you should write or call him." Eva suggested.

"I do. I call and leave a message every week. I write at least twice a month. He just says he's too busy."

"Oh." Eva nodded. "I don't know what to tell you."

"Yeah… I know." Jody sighed. "Well, I should get back home to have dinner. I'm making myself pasta for me and Charlie's 4th anniversary. It's tonight, he probably doesn't even know it. Bye."

"Bye Jody."

Jody left Eva's apartment and went down to her car. She drove down the street in her new black Jetta. The New York license plate read: DANCE.


	2. 2

Spreading Our Wings ****

Spreading Our Wings

Two

Charlie Simms lay across his couch, wondering what Jody was doing in New York. He missed her a lot and knew he hadn't done a very good job of keeping in touch with her. He rolled over and picked up the phone.

"Hi, this is Jody Sawyer! I'm not here so leave a message and I'll call you back soon. Bye!" Jody's cheery voice rang in Charlie's ear.

"Hey Jody, it's me, Charlie. Wow, it's so great to hear you're voice again. I miss you a lot. Um, I know today is our 4th anniversary, so I decided to at least call because I haven't done anything for the past 2 or 3 or whatever. To be perfectly honest with you Jody, I've been-"

Jody's machine cut him off and he redialed quickly.

"Sorry about that. So, I've been lying here for the past couple of hours just thinking of you. And I know I've done an extremely bad job of talking to you more often, and I'm really sorry. I'm trying to figure out how to fix that and I'm almost sure I have it. It's just that today is the first day I've had more than an hour to myself for a couple months. It's pretty-"

"It's pretty insane around here and I don't have much time to do anything but sleep, eat, and take a shower. Um… Sergei and Galina are doing great. Sergei just proposed and Galina said yes, of course. That was just last Thursday actually. So, I guess I should just save the rest for when I talk to you. Um, call me soon, ok? I love you, bye."

Charlie hung up and lay back down, wondering how long it'd be before Jody called him back.

Jody walked into her small apartment and dropped everything on her floor. Se kicked the door shut and took a long, hot shower. She changed in to a pair of plaid cotton sleeping pants and a blue tank top. She made herself dinner and ate it silently, wondering if Charlie really did know if it was their anniversary. She let her eyes wander and they found the small black answering machine. The red light was flashing and the small screen said: 3.

Jody leaned over and played her messages. After they were done, Jody stared at the box in shock. In an instant she shot out of her seat, grabbed the phone, and dialed.

"Hello?"

Jody smiled. "Hi Charlie."

"Jody!"

"Yeah, hi. I can't believe you actually remembered our anniversary!"

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I? I've always remembered, I just was always at the company or something the other years. I'm really sorry about that though."

"Oh, well that's ok. So, Sergei proposed huh?"

"Yeah, you should see him. He's a love sick dog."

Jody giggled. "And what are you?" She teased.

"Nothing more and nothing less."

"Riiiiight. Um, so, did you figure out how to see me more, or whatever it was you were talking about?"

"Uh, sorta. See, It's June, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna try and get to New York for 2 weeks in July."

"Oh my God…" Jody went insane. "Are you serious??"

"Very." Charlie said, smiling.

"That would be so great!"

"Yeah, it would. Oh, guess what!?!?"

"What?"

"I'm principal."

"What?? Since when??"

"A few weeks ago."

"CHARLIE!! That's SO great!! Congratulations!! I can't believe it!" Jody exclaimed. She smiled, took a long pause, and sighed deeply. "I miss you Charlie."

"I know. I miss you too."

There was a long silence when Jody finally said, "Um, I should go. My anniversary dinner is probably getting cold."

"Anniversary dinner? What are you having?"

"Home made pasta… it's not that great. I'm a horrible cook."

"No you're not. I wish I was there with you." Charlie said quietly.

"I wish you were here too… well, bye."

"Bye Jody, I love you."

"I love you too Charlie. I can't wait for you come here! Bye." Jody hung up quickly and ate the rest of her dinner quickly.


	3. 3

Spreading Our Wings ****

Spreading Our Wings

Three

A few days later Charlie fussed around San Francisco, trying to find the perfect engagement ring.

"I'll take it." Charlie finally announced. H left the store with the ring in a small black box. "Do you think she'll like it?"

"Of course she will!" Sergei said, checking his watch. "Perfect timing too, I have to go meet Galina for dinner. Bye."

"See ya." Charlie called as Sergei ran off to get a taxi.

Charlie walked a few blocks to the large parking garage and then drove back to his apartment.

On July 6th, Charlie stepped through the gate and looked around. He saw Jody running through the airport towards him. He dropped his backpack and scooped her up in his arms. He spun her around once, then set her down gently.

Jody smiled excitedly and kissed him. Charlie, later realizing they were still at the airport, broke the kiss and picked up his bag. He and Jody walked hand in hand to pick up Charlie's other bags.

Jody drove Charlie back to her apartment.

"Wasn't you place on the 3rd floor?" Charlie asked, realizing they were much higher.

"Yeah, but I moved last year. But, I got to stay in the same building and I like this one much better anyway. Don't you?" Jody opened the door.

Charlie walked in, set his bags down, and looked around. "I like this one a lot better." He said truthfully.

Jody shut the door and moved over to Charlie. She gave him a quick kiss. "I've missed you so much." She gave him another kiss. "I love you."

Charlie smiled dreamily. "I love you too… hey! Why don't we spend next week at the beach?"

"What? Don't you get enough of that in California?"

"No, remember, I don't have any time to do any of that stuff."

"Oh, well, I wish we could. But, we don't have a house or a hotel or anything!"

"Yes we do." Charlie replied, smiling.

"What do you mean?"

"I have a house- second floor- one short block from the beach all ready for us."

Jody smiled. 'You mean… a whole _week_ at the beach, just the two of us?"

"Uh huh."

"Oh my God!" Jody hugged him excitedly. "That's so great- I can't believe you did this!"

"One catch."

Jody's face fell and she stepped away. "What?"

"A bunch of my friends are staying at one of their parent's beach house in Avalon. I promised we'd spend a few hours with them."

"Oh. Well, that's sounds great. Avalon… where's that?"

"New Jersey. One small city over from where we'll be staying, in Ocean City."

"Oh, great. I can't believe you did all this!"

"Why shouldn't I? I love you."

Jody smiled and kissed him again.


	4. 4

****

Spreading Our Wings

Four

Later that night Charlie lay in Jody's bed, his arm around her. Jody smiled and rolled over to rest her head on Charlie's chest. She draped her arm across the sheet that covered his chest and sighed.

"Do you ever miss this?"

"Miss what?"

"Just lying here in the middle of the night… next to each other… and just falling asleep like that."

"Yeah, I do. But what I miss most is just you. You're voice, you're face, I miss being able to see and talk to you everyday."

"Do you ever think about moving back?"

"Sometimes. But there's always at least 10 reason's for me not to move."

"Oh. I love you Charlie." Jody whispered.

"I love you too Jody." Charlie glanced down a while later and saw that she had fallen asleep. He smiled and turned off the lamp.

Charlie spent 2 more days with Jody and then went off for his usual 5 mystery days. He told all his other old friends excitedly that he was going to propose to Jody one night while they were at the beach. Everyone was happy for them, except of course for Anna, who had liked Charlie the second she saw him. He had been her date for the gala at the beginning of ABA, and she still liked him. But she also knew that Charlie was madly in love with Jody, so she just smiled and wished him luck.

Charlie returned to Jody's apartment on July 13th- a Monday- and they headed off to meet Charlie's friends a little after 12noon.


	5. 5

****

Spreading Our Wings

Five

Charlie rang the doorbell to his friend's beach house. A tall blond guy, maybe 24, opened the door.

"Hey Charlie. We're so glad you could make it." He said, giving Charlie a small hug.

Charlie laughed. "Cut that shit out, will you?"

"Sorry, Holly made me say it. Uh, come in." Charlie friend let them in and shut the door.

"Rich, this is my girlfriend Jody. Jody, this is Rich. He's a complete idiot, you can just ignore him." Charlie said.

Jody smiled and shook Rich's hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Same here. Everyone's upstairs, come on." Rich led them up the narrow staircase to the living room. There were 9 other people already there. And Jody wondered how all of them managed to find a place to sleep. After they all attacked Charlie, they calmed down a bit and sat back down.

"Everyone, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Jody Sawyer. Jody, this is… everyone."

"Hi Jody." Some of them said.

Jody smiled. "Hi." She turned to Charlie and took his hand as they sat down on an empty couch.

Jody looked around at all the other people as Charlie whispered in her ear who they were."

"That's Jen and Sally- they're twins, obviously. And Holly- she and Rich are engaged. And that's Matt- I've known him all my life. He's pretty hilarious, but he's also a complete moron. And that's Kyle- he's pretty much my best friend. And Rich, Mark, and Chris- beware of them, they are extremely weird. And that's Rachel and Mandy."

"And they're all from Washington?"

"Yeah, but not all of them live there anymore. Now most of them are in college, but they've gotten together every year since graduation and come down here for about a month. This is the first year I've gotten to come anywhere near here."

"Wow, ok. Now, which is the one that dumped you for going to New York?"

"That's Rachel over there. I talk to most of these guys a lot still, but not her. So don't worry, ok? I don't love her, I love you. You know that right?"

"Yeah." Jody smiled and gave him a small kiss.

Rachel, a tall thin redhead, glared jealously as Charlie and Jody flirted across the room. She still loved Charlie, and was dying to get him back.


	6. 6

****

Spreading Our Wings

Six

Dinner at the large beach house was simply delivered pizza. They all gathered around the big-screen tv to watch a movie that Matt had rented.

Jody sat next to Charlie on the floor, against the couch, forcing herself not to eat a third slice. She rested her head on Charlie's shoulder and continued watching "American Pie". Everyone had told Matt to get a different movie, but he didn't listen and came back with this instead, and the sequel too.

After "American Pie 2" was over, Charlie announced sadly that he and Jody had to leave. Rachel took this chance to get up and hug him good-bye. At the last second, she kissed him.

Charlie was in shock at first, but soon pushed her violently off. He glared at her for a long time, everyone else in the room was also in shock and said nothing, until he grabbed Jody's arm and turned her away. "Come on Jody, let's go." He mumbled and dragged her out into the night.

Charlie sat in the driver's seat of Jody's car, but didn't turn it on.

"Look, about what Rachel did back there, she-"

"Charlie, its' ok, really. You said you don't lover her anymore-"

"I never loved her in the first place." Charlie remarked.

"Um, ok. But, since you don't love her, there's nothing to worry about. Right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Charlie nodded slightly.

Rachel rushed out of the house a minute later and stuck her head through the open car window.

Charlie sighed angrily. "Rachel, just leave us alone already!"

"I'm sorry, Charlie. I just came out to apologize. I don't know what came over me."

"Funny, I know exactly what came over you."

"What? And while I'm asking questions, why are you so mad at me? I mean, you were acting totally pissed at me even before I… kissed you."

Charlie looked away. "We should leave Rachel."

"Charlie, please!! I just want to know what I did to you!"

Charlie sighed. "If you can't figure out what you did, why should I tell you? I mean, I bet Jody even knows, it's that obvious."

"Charlie, please!!" Rachel begged and Charlie gave in.

"Fine. I can't believe I actually have to tell you this. You _do_ recall when I left for New York, right?"

"For that stupid gay ballet school, how could I forget?"

Charlie sighed again. "Screw this, I knew you'd be this way. Good-bye Rachel." Charlie turned on the car and skidded out of the driveway.


	7. 7

****

Spreading Our Wings

Seven

When they reached their own beach house, Charlie took the 2 suitcases from the trunk and stormed up the side stairs. Jody locked her car and followed, carrying two beach chairs. When she got inside, she set them down and looked around for Charlie.

Charlie walked through the hallway and down the 3 small steps. He walked up to Jody and kissed her softly, then made a trail of kissed down to her neck.

Jody giggled softly. "I see you're mood changes quickly."

Charlie stopped and grinned up at Jody. "I love you."

Jody smiled. "I love you too. But, you're not still mad about that whole Rachel thing?"

"Please, don't remind me. I just wanna stop thinking about her and spend a nice evening with you."

Jody smiled. "It's already 1am, Charlie."

"Oh yeah, well, are you tired?"

"Um… yeah." Jody admitted.

"Ok. Let me show you around, then we can go to bed."

Jody smiled. "Ok."

Charlie led her around and showed her the living room, dining room, and kitchen. It was actually just one big combined room. Then he lad her down the hallway and showed her the two bedrooms, the bathroom, and the small laundry closet.

"And that's pretty much it." Charlie said. He took Jody's hand and pulled her into the larger bedroom and shut the door.

They changed and climbed into the large bed. Charlie lay next to Jody, wanting to say something, anything, but couldn't think of a thing. Jody broke the awkward silence.

"Well, you're friends all seem great." Jody said, rolling over closer to Charlie.

"Yeah, they're great. But to tell you truth Jody, I like all my newer friends better, especially you. You guys just understand me more… and can appreciate what I've chosen to do with my life. Which is two things now, dance and fall in love all over again everyday with you."

Jody smiled. "You are too sweet."

"I know." Charlie said, smiling.

Jody giggled and hit his arm playfully. "You're so cute. And no matter what Rachel says, I think you're a wonderful dance. You must be, I mean, you're principal after all."

"Thanks Jody." Charlie lay on his side and kissed Jody softly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Charlie ran his fingers through Jody's hair and fell asleep peacefully.


	8. 8

****

Spreading Our Wings

Eight

Charlie and Jody spent the next few days at the beach. Charlie spent all his alone time planning out the perfect proposal. As the week went on, he got more and more nervous, but Jody didn't seem to notice. On Friday night, Charlie drove them to Sunset Beach, to watch the sunset (obviously).

They walked onto the rocky beach, covered with people, and went to sit down on the rocks. They walked carefully to the last rock and sat down. Charlie wrapped his arm around Jody and kissed her, the beautiful colorful sky sparking behind them. After the sun had set, Charlie was nervously preparing to take out the ring.

"I love you." Charlie whispered and leaned into kiss her.

"I love you to." Jody mumbled, kissing him fiercely.

Charlie pulled away and smiled at her. "This has been the best week of my life and-" Charlie was all set to propose when a loud shrill voice cut him off.

"JODY SAWYER??" Someone called from the other end of the slippery row of rocks.

Jody spun around and stood up immediately and ran to the other end, almost falling several times. Charlie sat there, and pulled out the ring.

"And I want you to know how much I love you." He said dully. "You've made me happier than I ever thought I could be in this world. And you could make me the happiest man alive. I love you Jody Sawyer, will you marry me? Yes!" Charlie mimicked Jody's voice and sighed deeply. He put the back in his pocket and stood up carefully. He walked down to the end of the rocks to see who had stopped him from making the most romantic proposal ever.

Jody was standing in the middle of the beach with 3 other girls around her age. Charlie came up and stood next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Hey Jody." He gave her a quick kiss on her check and turned to the others. "Um, hi."

Jody smiled excitedly, completely unaware of Charlie's original plan for the night. "Charlie, you'll never guess! These are my 3 best friends from Indiana. This is Charlotte, Jamie, and Amy." Jody said, pointing out her friends.

"Hi, it's great to meet you all." Charlie said.

"Can you believe this Charlie? I mean, an Monday I met your friends, and now you can meet mine!"

"Cool." Charlie said, forcing a smile.

"Guys, this is my boyfriend, Charlie."

After a few minutes, they 5 left to go for desert. Charlie drove behind Jody's friend's car, wondering if he'd ever get a chance like that again. They stopped at an eat-in Dairy Queen. Charlie and Jody only ordered smalls, so Jody's friends did the same. They all sat at a round table outside to eat.

When Jody got up to throw her half eaten cone and napkin away, she pulled Charlie up with her. When they were safely out of earshot at the trashcan, Jody questioned Charlie.

"Are you ok? You seem a little off."

Charlie shrugged it off and shook his head. "It's nothing, trust me."

"Ok, do you just wanna go back to the house?"

"Sure." Charlie nodded and shoved his trash into the tall trashcan. "Let's go." Charlie headed back to the car after a quick wave to Jody's friends.

Jody walked back over and leaned against the gravel table. "Um, we're gonna go. Sorry about Charlie, he's usually really sweet and all. I'm not sure what's wrong, but I have the feeling he's not gonna tell me."

Jamie nodded. "Ok, good luck. But, it was great seeing you again."

They all hugged and then Jody ran off to her car, her hair curls bouncing.


End file.
